


Девушки в холодильнике

by fandom_The_Magicians_2019, leoriel



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Drama, F/F, Not copy to another site
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 12:24:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19869619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_The_Magicians_2019/pseuds/fandom_The_Magicians_2019, https://archiveofourown.org/users/leoriel/pseuds/leoriel
Summary: Выход есть из любой ситуации.





	Девушки в холодильнике

— Полный бред, — Джулия комкает бумажку в руке, чтобы запустить ее куда подальше. Изо рта идет пар. — Ерунда.

— Что там? Пит оставил подсказку?

Марина спрашивает с надеждой во взгляде, и Джулия думает, что она не заслуживает этого дерьма. Они обе не заслужили этого дерьма, но вот они здесь.  
Две девочки в холодильнике, как в супергеройской драме с плохим концом. Или ужастике. Тогда одна должна была бы отпилить другой руку. 

— Если это писал Пит, у него тупые шутки.

— Дай поглядеть, — просит, нет, настаивает Марина, упорно разжимая ей кулак. — Пожалуйста.

Пальцы Марины обжигают или просто руки у Джулии закоченели.

— «Кровь невинной девы, чьи помыслы чисты, а губы — нецелованы», — вслух читает Марина. — Это подсказка?

— Почему не порошок из рога единорога? — закатывает глаза Джулия. — Или кокаин, сделанный из перемолотых костей фей? Раз уж ему хотелось выпендриться. 

— Тут нет единорогов, — замечает Марина. — Постой-ка, на другой стороне…

— Можешь не читать вслух.

Они раздели мертвеца, но его одежда совершенно не греет живых. 

— Ты могла бы выбраться, — после долгой паузы говорит Марина. — Если бы захотела.

— И где тут невинная, чистая помыслами и нецелованная дева? Ты, что ли?

Джулия вкладывает в своей голос максимум сарказма и когда Марина отводит глаза, решает, что та над ней издевается. Вот дерьмо. Сколько ей там, четырнадцать? Этот урод, Пит, что не смотрит паспорта, прежде чем вербовать в свою секту? У Джулии никто ничего не спрашивал. 

— Мне девятнадцать, — говорит Марина. — Просто не попадалось никого подходящего. И ты не представляешь, сколько всего можно сделать из рога единорога, если его поймать. У меня большие планы.

— Единорогов не существует.

— Ты сможешь выбраться, если принесешь меня в жертву. 

С самого начала Марина показалась ей странной, по ней невозможно было понять шутит она или нет. Сколько времени она провела в убежище? Возможно, Марина не понимает, что когда тыкаешь в кого-то ножом, он умирает.

— Вот прямо взять и ударить? 

— В сердце, — тихо и спокойно произносит Марина. — Нужно бить в сердце, чтобы ритуал сработал.

— А ты бы смогла?

— Я убила бы тебя, но с тобой это не сработает?

— Не сработает. Извини, но я не собираюсь играть по его правилам.

Они долго молчат, а потом Марина говорит обиженно и немного зло:  
— Магия не для тебя, раз боишься запачкать руки.

В детстве Квентина дразнили. Глупо вспоминать сейчас, учитывая, что Квентин Колдвотер сидит на занятиях в лучшей школе волшебства в Америке, а Джулия заперта в холодильнике с юной суицидницей, но да — когда-то Квентина дразнили. И Джулию дразнили — за то, что она дружила с Квентином. За компанию. И все равно они не перестали дружить. Тогда еще не перестали.

— Ты трусиха, — не сдается Марина.

Джулия не готова слушать ее до того, как их обоих доконает гипотермия. Марина похожа на человека, который может зациклиться на идее и не отпускать ее до последнего. 

— Неудивительно, что твои друзья тебя бросили.

— Твой друг, Пит, бросил тебя туда же, куда и меня.

Они препираются еще полчаса (или дольше?), еще раз обыскивают покойника. Джулия все надеется, что тот как в плохом ужастике оживет, но с ней только Марина и ее непонятное, глупое желание принести себя в жертву. И это называется чистые помыслы? Да пошли вы!

— Хорошо, — наконец говорит Джулия. — Я согласна. Отдай мне нож.

— А если я передумала?

— Окей.

— Что окей?

— Окей, все отменяется, раз ты передумала. Послушай, я не хочу убивать и еще меньше желаю за тобой бегать. 

— Мы могли бы согреться.

— Ты либо хочешь умирать сегодня, либо нет, Марина. Определись.

— Тебе легко говорить!

— Извини, за то, что мое тело и помыслы недостаточно чисты, и ты не можешь принести меня в жертву.

Марина подходит к ней близко. Еще ближе. Достаточно близко, чтобы Джулия подумала, что зря не дочитала обратную сторону бумажки — вдруг там было «да похуй, просто пырни ее ножом!».

Она вздрагивает, когда Марина передает ей нож. Лезвие совсем ледяное на ощупь. 

— Садись на колени, — просит Джулия. — И закрой глаза.

— Боишься, что прокляну? Для этого не обязательно смотреть в глаза.

— Вас учили проклятиям? Что же ты их не использовала?

— Это бабушкины. Никто меня им не учил, я подслушала. Пару. Ни одно из них не умеет растворять или взрывать замки. Слушай, чего тянуть... Давай прямо сейчас?

И правда. Чего тянуть? Джулия откладывает в сторону нож и до того, как Марина сообразит, что не так, целует ее взасос. Приобнимая за шею, чтобы не вырвалась. Так чтобы никакие сумасшедшие ритуалы точно не сработали. 

Джулия бы не удивилась, если бы Марина схватила лежащий между ними на полу нож и воткнула себе (или Джулии) в грудь. Поражает другое. За секунду до того, как они размыкают губы, Марина целует ее в ответ. 

Нежно, едва касаясь губ языком. 

А потом громко, весело смеется, будто ничего не было. Ее смех заполняет собой комнату.

— Купилась! Господи, ты действительно купилась на эту херню. Пит бы никогда подобной мути не написал. Это мой почерк.

— Ты хотела, чтобы я тебя поцеловала?

— Нет, стало интересно убьешь или нет.

— То есть это все не по-настоящему? — со слабой надеждой спрашивает Джулия. — Мы не умрем?

— Умрем, если не придумаем, как выбраться.

— А если бы я действительно согласилась тогда? — много позже спрашивает Джулия, они сидят с Мариной на диване и вместе разбирают сложный ведьминский ритуал. — Что бы ты делала?

— Пока мы говорили, за твоей спиной в воздухе висели еще два ножа, — признается Марина. — И, поверь, я бы успела первая. Еще никому не удалось принести меня в жертву.

Они много говорят о жертвах, магии и убийствах, но больше не вспоминают про тот поцелуй.


End file.
